On that day, in a cold winter
by nanashimai
Summary: Kai Toshiki, a high schooler who run away from his uncle's house meet Sendou Aichi, a sickly junior high school and decided to stay on his house for a while. He found that Sendou family hiding a secret about Aichi. AU. KaiAi. various perspective. IN A LONG HIATUS, MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED!
1. On that day, in a cold winter

**This is one of three ideas i had. I'm kind of slow in writing, but I'll be sure to update it as much as I can!**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**

**also please forgive my bad english. English is not my native language orz**

**constructive critics needed!**

* * *

…Cold.

It's so cold.

Snow falling on my face, but I don't let it bother me at all. In fact, it was kind of… nice. I haven't had any fresh air after start staying on my uncle's house.

… But maybe I shouldn't run on this time; on a very cold winter.

I sighed and stares to the cloudy sky. The snow still falling. People maybe still on their house, enjoying warmth from fireplace and hot chocolate. While me, after running away from my uncle's house, lying on a bench on a park.

Ah, maybe I should go somewhere? No. I don't have energy anymore.

I don't even bother to take some food I packed inside of my bag under this bench.

…

I'm getting sleepy.

Just how long I've been here?

I should get some rest…

Slowly, I closed my eyes. The snow start burying my face again.

Good night…

…

The snow stopped coming at my face.

Was the snow already stopped?

No…

I feel a warm hand, wiping my face slowly. I don't have energy to even opened my eyes and thank them. I think the cold had drained away my energy…

"Are you cold?"

I want to nod, but I can't.

And then I feel something warm on my neck.

My hand moved to touch the warm silk around my neck.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"I was listening to you the whole time." I said, slowly opened my eyes after some heat start coming to my body. "What are you doing?"

He is a small boy with blue hair and big blue eyes. He is holding an umbrella. He wears blue jacket with red sweater with blue pants and blue shoes.

What a blue freak.

"Why are you sleeping on a place like this?" His head inclined, blue eyes bore to my green ones. "Why don't you sleep on your home?"

"You said it like I'm younger than you."

"I-I'm sorry!" he looked at my clothes; my high school uniform. Blue blazer, white shirt, and blue pants.

"No problem." I replied shortly as I rose from the bench. His red scarf fell from my neck.

"Ah, are you going?"

"Yeah."

"To your home?"

I decided to not answer him and stood from that bench. I pulled the bag under the bench and walked away from him.

"Um! Please wait!"

I hear his rushing footsteps and I just realized I was still holding the scarf he gave to me. I turned to face him, who still trying to catch his breath, and then gave the scarf to him.

"Thanks."

"N-No… you can have it…" He said, looking up at me. "Hey… if you don't have home, why don't you start living with me? I have a sister and mother, I'm pretty sure you will like it!"

I stared at him with a suspicious look. He seems noticed and abruptly added, "I-I don't have any boy to talk since I live with women! I-I just want to have someone to talk! That's all!"

Actually, I planned to stay with my friend, Miwa Taishi, for a while until I can find a cheap apartment to live. I never plan to live with a stranger I just met a few minutes ago.

Yet, somehow, I find this little guy is interesting.

"What's your name?"

"S-Sendou Aichi! It's nice to meet you!" He bowed. "What's your name?"

"Kai Toshiki."

"A-Alright, Kai-kun…? So, how about it?"

"Well, maybe I will try." I shrugged, carried my bag on my shoulder. "Are you sure you will take this stranger you just met a few minutes ago to stay at your home?"

"Yeah! Because…" Aichi suddenly stop talking, studying my face for a while. His eyes looked really... sorry.

For who?

Maybe for me?

"Why?"

"Mhm! Nothing!"

I shrugged. "Well, please lead the way, Aichi."

"Y-Yes, Kai-kun!"

I wrapped the scarf on my neck with my free hand. After that, Aichi grabbed my hand and start pulling me along with him.

"Let's go, Kai-kun! I'm sure you will get along pretty well with my family!"

Aichi's small, yet warm hand wrapped my cold hand. I don't really mind, but… this kind of feelings is kind of weird for me, since I haven't felt in on a long time…

And then, my life with the Sendou family just started.

Maybe, just a little, I find myself looking forward to it.


	2. Morning with the Sendou family

**I'm sorry for a long update!**

**Also this chapter is longer than before~**

**And thanks for everyone who read/favorite/review/follow this story**

**Just to not confuse you: I know Kai and his uncle actually get along, but on this story, I make his uncle being a stressed-divorced guy who always get drunk. uwu  
**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**

* * *

4 years ago, my worst nightmare started.

My name is Kai Toshiki. 4 years ago, on that day, I died along with my parents. Why am I still here, playing around?

4 years ago, I started to live with my uncle. My uncle is not a nice person. He always get drunk and sometimes bought a woman with him.

For 4 years, I feel like living in hell.

And lately, we finally moved back to this place.

I met my best friend, Miwa. But after living such 4 years of torture, I can't even remember his face.

He suggested me to run away from that hell and live with him until I can find a new home.

And that's when I met him…

…

I could hear a faint voice.

What is it… a ring?

I opened my eyes slowly and find myself on a room I've never seen before.

The room is nicely decorated. The room is not really big. The bed is on the corner of the room. There's a small table beside the bed. On the small table, there's an alarm clock which still ringing. On the wall, paintings of mountain and forest hanging. There's a wall clock which showing 5.30 AM. There is a half opened wardrobe and some of my clothes peeking out of it. Across of the bed is a desk, and some of my books are there.

There's no way I'm on my uncle's house, isn't it?

Turning off the alarm, I rose from the bed, took a bath on the bathroom inside the room and went outside the room.

…

When I goes outside the room, I find myself in a familiar corridor. I closed the door and walked to the stair.

My room is next to a room written "Aichi's room" and near the stair, there's another room written "Emi's room".

Ah, I remember. I started living with the Sendou family, wasn't I?

[Flashback]

"We're home!" Aichi shouted as he opened the door. I could hear rushing footsteps and a girl with orange hair appeared.

"Welcome home, Ai—" The girl's eyes fall on me and she took a step behind, her eyes widen slightly. "W-Who is that man, Aichi?"

"A-Ah, right. Emi, this is Kai Toshiki-kun. Kai-kun, this is Emi, my little sister." Aichi walked forward and introduced me to his sister. "I met him on the park, so I think he need to stay here for a while."

Emi looked unsure, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went back inside the room near the entrance. "Oh well, I will tell mother about it."

I looked at Aichi who was taking off his shoes. "It looks like I'm not well liked by her."

Aichi looked up at me, surprised. "Sorry?"

"She looked afraid of me."

"Really? She looked the same to me."

I just shrugged and took off my shoes and put on blue slippers Aichi gave to me. Then, he led me to the same room Emi just entered.

It looks like a kitchen and small dining room. There, Emi was talking with a woman.

This woman resemble Aichi; she is a bit taller than me. She had blue hair and big blue eyes. When our eyes meet, she just smiled.

"Ah, you must be Kai Toshiki-kun, right?" The woman smiled. "My name is Sendou Shizuka, Aichi and Emi's mother. It's really nice to meet you." She said, bowing.

"It's nice to meet you too. Please take care of me." I said, slightly smiled and bowed in return.

"Ah, yes. You're staying here for a while, right?" Shizuka-san lightly chuckled. "Let me take you to your room."

"Me too! Your room is near mine, after all!" Aichi said, smiling.

Shizuka-san just nodded and told me to follow her to the second floor. Aichi followed me behind.

On the second floor, we passed a door written 'Aichi's room' and 'Emi's room' and then stopped in front of a door without name.

"This is our guest room." Shizuka-san opened the door and led me inside the room. "You will be staying on this place for a while. Is that okay?"

"Thank you very much." I said, putting my bag on the floor and bowed to her again.

"Fufufu~ don't worry about it." She said, smiling. "Please make a good use of this room." She turn around and left the room.

And then I spent my time to put my stuff on this room.

…

"Ah, Good morning, Toshiki-kun." Shizuka-san said as I entered the room

"You can tell it's me right away." I said, silently sat on the chair while Shizuka-san put a plate of toast in front of me.

"Fufufu~ My children can't wake up this early, you know." She smiled. "Especially Aichi. He always wake up for food and then go back to sleep."

"Eh, I thought he is the diligent type."

"Well, sorry to break your image of Aichi."

We talked a bit about Sendou family's habit until Emi come to the second floor, yawning.

"Good morning." When our eyes meet, her guards up. I ignored it and greeted her back. Emi sat in front of me and begin to chew on her toast quietly.

After I finished eating, I took the bag that sitting on the chair next to me and rose from the chair.

"You're going this early, Toshiki-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm always go to school around this time." I replied and turned back. "Besides, I don't really know about this area. I might get lost."

Shizuka-san chuckled. "Well, do you want me to take you to your school?"

I laughed in reply and turned my back to them. When I walked to the front door, I bumped into Aichi.

"Nnhh…" He grunted, his sleepy blue eyes looked up to me. "… Kai-kun…?"

"Yeah, it's me. You better get ready for your school." I said, shrugging and turned my back to him. "I'm going."

"W-Wait, Kai-kun!" Aichi pulled softly the hem of my jacket. "I want to see your school!"

"Why?"

"Please wait until I'm ready, okay? Thanks!" Aichi rushed back to the second floor, ignoring my call from downstair.

I waited for a while, and a few minutes later, Aichi come back with his red sweater and a red scarf.

"Oh, you have a lot of scarves." I said, staring at the scarf he held.

"I make scarves when I'm bored." He said, putting his red scarf around his neck. He stared at me for a while and smiled sadly. "It looks like you don't like my scarf?"

"That's not true. It's not that cold outside."

"Well, you're right…" With a shrug, Aichi followed me as we left the house. Faintly, I could hear Shizuka-san yelled, 'Have a safe trip!'. But I didn't answered. I'm still not used by this warmth…

…

We walked in silence. I don't know a good topic we can talk about since I'm not really a social type.

I looked around me. After these 4 years, things didn't really changed. Though I've starting to forget some places. Well, I'm going to remember all of it somehow later.

Aichi walked beside me, humming a song I've never seen before, a sad and lonely song. Though, he was smiling as he kicked the snow.

I never able to know what Aichi is thinking.

"Hey, Aichi, mind if I ask something?" Without waiting for his reply, I asked, "Why aren't you go to school?"

Aichi looked up to me, his eyes widen up slightly before looked back to the snow and started to scratch the back of his neck.

"I have a nasty cold." He replied, a bit nervous.

I just shrugged. I could tell right away it's a lie, but why should I point it out? He don't want me to know. I will know it much later.

But why he don't want me to know?

Is this about his 'nasty cold'?


End file.
